The Condesce's New Pet
by zeston
Summary: The Condesce has captured Roxy and is thinking about what to do with her, when it occurs to her that she hasn't had "fun" in a long time...


_( I don't claim to be great at writing for either of these characters, so don't freak out if they are not perfect. Also, if you want to just skip to the smut, just scroll down the the double line and read from there.)_

She hadn't been fed yet. Roxy sighed and rubbed her growling stomach. She had been sitting on her ass in this dark room for at least a day now, and they still hadn't fed her. I mean sure she was a prisoner on Derse and maybe they just starved prisoners here, but she was in the captivity of the Batter Witch for heaven's sake! You think the Queen of batter would like… FEED people! Wasn't that her thing? Shoving mouthfuls of evil down people's throats?

The girl sighed and hugged herself. She hoped Jane, Dirk, and Jake were all still ok; and hopefully planning at this very moment how to break her out. Though, she doubted it. She doubted anyone but her jailors knew she was stuck on Derse, weaponless and powerless.

The door to the sell flew open. A Derse Guard stood there and motioned for Roxy to stand. She did, what else was she to do, fight the guy? The guard motioned with his spear for her to walk out of the room, to this she also complied, worried now as to what was going on. The guard pushed her to move forward with the tip of his spear causing the girl to yelp in pain. "Alright, alright I'm moving sheash. Where are you taking me? Is it to eat cause you guys haven't fed me since I got here you know that right?" Roxy yelled out.

The guard took little interest and simply poked her again to keep her moving.

Eventually Roxy was lead to a large door. It opened inwards and the guard poked her again to get her to walk inside. "You know you could just say MOVE you don't have to poke me all the time with that thing!" She barked at the Derseian. The guard simply smiled.

Then poked her again.

It seems he was quite fond of his job. Which was the truth. Roxy would never know, but this guard was a born poker. He had often been complimented on how good he was at poking people with sharp objects. Not enough to seriously hurt them, but enough to be annoying. He loved being on guard duty at the jail. The position let him refine his talent.

The large room was just that, large. Large and empty. Which was a relief to Roxy, she had feared that she was being lead to some diabolical torture room based around the theme of baked goods. The room was rather plain by comparison. Of course torture devices could always be brought in so she didn't feel 100% safe yet. Especially when she realized what she had overlooked. In the center of the room was a coil roll oh chains with manacles. The guard poked her forward towards the chains as two other Dersians scuffled into the room. The guard motioned for Roxy not to move or else he would poke her again. Roxy complied, her lack of food and weapons really weren't making her feel ready to try and beat an armed guard. But then again… this could be her chance to make a break for it, perhaps her only chance. The two Dersians moved over to Roxy, and picked up the manacles, obviously planning to place them on her person.

Roxy decided to try something rash. She quickly jumped towards the Guard and grabbed his spear near the tip shoving it away from her.

This surprised the guard, no one had ever tried that before! They simply stood still and let him poke them! He wasn't sure how to handle this. It was ok though, Roxy showed him how.

She clubbed him in the face.

The guard fell to the ground, allowing Roxy to take his spear and turn it on the two Dersians. "Ok, now with that settled I will be taking my leave. Stay here ok?"

The Derseians nodded in unison making no effort to move towards her.

Roxy took one step backwards, then another, then turned and sprinted full out towards the door. She held onto the spear and pumped her legs for more speed. This was it, this was her chance to escape! All she had to do was find a way off Derse, or to Contact her friends. Roxy sprinted down the hallway, took her first left and-

Roxy awoke to a cold floor, her head howling in pain. She groaned and reached up to feel the new bruise on her face. She groaned and lay still for a moment before sitting up. Damn it, something had gotten her good, but what? She tried to recall. She remembered turning the corner, but that was it. She bit her lip in frustration and punched the floor, scraping her knuckles on the stone. She had almost made it, maybe if she had turned right things would have been different. Maybe… It didn't matter now. Roxy turned about, taking in her surroundings. She was in the large room from before, but this time she was shackled properly. She reached over and felt the cuff that was on her left wrist. It didn't seem she was going to be able to get out of this one easily.

Something laughed.

Roxy's head spun around towards the voice, her eyes picking up a silhouette on a far wall of the room. "Who's there!?" she called out focusing on the shadow.

The figure in the darkness moved forward their features growing clearer with every step. "Did you reely think you could escape that easily? Perhaps it was my fault for only having one guard present, but I thought a minnow like you wouldn't be capable of doing as much as you did, consider me impressed bitch. "

Roxy froze as she gazed upon The Condesce. She was a tall woman with grey skin and a gracious bust. Her head seemed to have horns growing out of it and her hair fell widely upon her shoulders and spread out from there like a sea of tentacles. The Queen's teeth were almost fang like, and her eyes a bitter yellow. But what did you expect from an evil alien?

"Though I'll admit I enjoyed smacking you on your ass like that!" She continued with a laugh. "Your skull made a nice cracking sound on the floor. I forget how fun it is to do stuff yourself! These little black dudes tend to do everything for me, though I guess I am their queen." The Condesce smiled darkly at Roxy, her hand twirling her giant trident with ease as she spoke "So, how do you like your new position. Chained up like the little bitch you are?"

Roxy's face burned with rage as the Condesce spoke. "I'm having a blast really. Could you get me some food, I'm starving though."

The Condesce smile thinned "You can eat when I tell you to, for now you are going to shut up and do as I ask, or else I'm a have to stick a bitch." She snapped her trident forward, taking it out of its spin so it pointed at the human girl. "With you here, I am sure your friends will come as well. Then I will be able to get you all trapped in my net. I should thank you for being such a willing prawn; you have made my life so much easier."

"Go to hell!" Yelled Roxy, getting to her feet as she stained against the chains. "Leave my friends out of this, how about we settle this one on one!" Roxy really didn't know what to do other than yell and raise hell. She couldn't let her friends get caught because of her.

The Condesce smiled again, her long twisted finger reached up to her mouth and tapped on her teeth. "Oh trust me little girl, you shall have your wish soon enough. The beautiful queen and the ugly monster will get their time in the ring."

"So when do they put the bag on you head so you don't scare the children?"

The Condesce stepped forward and slammed her trident into the side of Roxy's stomach, causing her to bend over in pain and fall to the floor. "Shut your mouth slut, or I will shut it for you." She growled stepping once again away from the girl.

Roxy groaned in pain, but got up refusing to just lay down while the Witch was still in the room. She raised her head and glared at the Woman with all the hatred she had, but was surprised. The Condesce didn't look back with hatred, well she did, her eyes were full of loathing, but her face wore a far different expression on it that Roxy couldn't place.

"Your race is a disgusting pathetic lot. It was no trouble at all taking your planet. My only regret was not being able to transform you into something more suitable. Something I could at least be able to stand looking at for 5 seconds, like my own kind."

"Wait your own kind was able to get rid of your sorry ass! What was their secret?" laughed Roxy.

The Condesce growled and continued "My race is very fond of companionship, of course I never was much myself but my years on your planet made me long for it for some time." She smiled that sea sick grin at Roxy again. It disturbed the girl at a level she could barely even describe. It was just wrong, wrong wrong wrong.

The smile wasn't hatred even though that was what her eyes clearly showed. Nor was it happiness, or at least not a normal human type of happiness.

"Everything about you backwards monkeys made me sick. The fact you only mate with the opposite sex, that your romance is so linear and unenlightened. The fact that your babies are nurtured instead of tossed into the pits. I thought I hated my own kind enough, but no you humans opened my eyes to a whole other level of loathing." The Condesce continued to stare angrily at Roxy, licking her lips slowly.

Roxy continued to try and look angry but was having difficulty under the witches stare. It was still driving her made, like a train wreck in slow motion. She wanted to look away but she couldn't something was wrong with that smile, and she knew the second she found out what it was it would be too late.

"Do you hate me you little bitch?"

"What I feel for you doesn't have a word, I'm trying to invent one right now. Its taking some time trying to fuse, sickening, bag of putrefied slop and Stuck up prissy bitch, together."

The Condesce let out a low note from her throat and closed her eyes. "Fuck you too, bitch." She cooed slowly the smiling never leaving her lips.

Roxy understood. She froze terrified and sick, the smile wasn't showing anger, or happiness, or any normal emotion. It was arousal. The Fucking Batter Witch was getting off on this! No, not this… on her. Suddenly torture didn't sound so bad to Roxy. No, torture sounded fine, because a picture was beginning to form and it was far less pleasant than having her fingernails ripped out.

"It seems to me my little cunt, that it has been far too long for me to have found some fucking release. I figured it was impossible seeing how your race is so undesirable it hurts, but I cannot believe I have forgotten that more than one quadrant can satisfy that desire…"

Roxy didn't understand what the Condesce was talking about any more, and she didn't care. She began tugging at her chains frantically trying to get free.

"Yes and the forgotten quadrant will do just fine. Of course it means I won't want to kill you anymore, but… I think I can live with that. I mean we will be doing things that more than make up for it. Right bitch?" laughed the Condesce as she started towards the chained girl.

* * *

Roxy felt cold as the witch walked closer and closer, she raised her fists and tried to throw a punch, but the Condesce caught the punch in one of her hands easily enough. "bad dog." She remarked as she twisted Roxy's hand back in the wrong direction it was meant to go.

Roxy cried out in pain as she felt her hand bend in an unnatural direction. But she wasn't able to for long as the trident collided with her side again, knocking her to the ground. The Condesce hovered over the broken girl her pointed teeth shining in the light. "I think it's about time I got better acquainted with you slut, don't you think?" she hissed bringing her trident down on part of Roxy's shirt, then jabbing away so that the cloth ripped apart easily.

Roxy was crying now and trying to cover her now exposed midriff "Stop it!" she cried out kicking at the witch. The blows hand no impact on the Queen as she watched her prey squirm. "I think that's enough of that, down dog." She said snapping her fingers. The chains attached to Roxy suddenly shortened retracting back into floor. The girl cried out as her limbs were pulled apart, she tried to struggle but the chains kept her arms and legs firmly stuck to the ground.

"My, my I guess now I will have to take your clothes off for you, it's almost like you are a baby and I am your human mother." She laughed coldly as she reached down and ripped off the rest of Roxy's shirt and bra with her bare hands, exposing the pink flesh beneath. "Though I guess you wouldn't know much about that seeing as I had your mother killed didn't I?"

"Fuck you!" shouted Roxy feebly as tears rolled down her face, unable to do anything else.

The Condesce grinned like a shark excited by the girls venom "Volunteering are we, well don't let me stop you." She snapped her fingers twice, which caused the chains pining Roxy's arms to loosen. The Condesce then reached down and slid her hands sensually down her frame accentuating every curve as she removed her own dress, tossing it to the floor when she was done.

Roxy didn't know what to say the Condesce's body was pristine gray flesh covered every curve like water over a stone flowing beautifully from her neck to her breasts to her thighs, but that was where the beauty ended. The human look in horror at what lay between the batter witches' legs.

"You like it cunt?" laughed the Condesce reaching a hand down to caress the magenta tentacle that was wiggling between her legs. "Far more appealing that what you sea monkeys have, am I right? Now you said something about fucking me so…" The Condesce suddenly reached out a hand and pulled Roxy up by her hair roughly so that she was in a sitting position "Fuck me." She yelled ramming the girls face into her crotch.

Roxy didn't know what to do as her head was suddenly plunged between the Condesce's pale legs. She tried to pull away but the Condesce hands would not allow her head to do so. She tried to keep her mouth close, but it was no use. Roxy could feel the tentacle wiggling against her face, slither and twisting, and then she felt it on her lips.

"Bingo." Laughed the Condesce, and then thrust her pelvis forward causing the tentacle to pierce Roxy's lips and slither into her mouth.

Roxy gasped as the tentacle invaded her. The flexible cock swished around her mouth exploring its surroundings before plunging deep into her throat before pulling back, only to go in again.

"Ohhh yeah, that feels goooood." Cooed the Condesce as she began wiggling along with her monstrous member.

Roxy gagged on the tentacle as it ravaged her mouth. She coming to her senses Roxy let out a growl of anger before biting down on the invading limb. She felt her teeth sink into the cock, but only for a second. The Condesce let out a howl of rage and drove her nails into the back of Roxy's skull. Roxy cried out in pain releasing her grip on the tendril, which allowed it to continue its job.

"Do that one more time you human fucking piece of slime and I will do fare worse than make you skull bleed." Yelled the Condesce, before grabbing Roxy's skull and tossing her back on the ground. "I suppose you just didn't want to wait for the main course."

Roxy hit the ground hard and coughed trying to get the sickly salty taste of the witch's dick out of her mouth. She had little success but froze as she felt the chains pulling her arms away from her again, locking them to the ground.

The Condesce walked over and retrieved her trident giggling "Now I always found this fact fascinating. You human females-" she bought the trident down gently around Roxy's belly button and slowly began to move it lower "Don't have-" with a swift motion the Condesce brought the tridents point down, tearing a v shaped hole in the crotch of Roxy's pants "a bone bulge of your own." The Condesce gleamed down at the exposed lips of the girl, bending down on her knees to get a better look. "Ah yes, what do they refer to that as? Your pussy? Isn't that a word for cat? Ha! And to think I have been calling you a bitch this whole time." She laughed maniacally to herself seeming to find the joke hilarious. "Well either way…"

Roxy froze as she felt the tentacles tip began to trace around her slit "Wait, no please I don't!"

"You're mine now." The Condesce plunger her bulge into the girls warm depths letting out a cry of pleasure.

Roxy screamed as the tentacle seared inside of her, wiggling and twitching into every nook and cranny of her being. She cried more as the Condesce began to thrust herself inside, slowly at first, then with a quickening rhythm. The Condesce was strong and every thrust felt like it was splitting open Roxy's world as the tentacle ravaged her insides poking every single one of her nerves as it went.

Roxy cried, she cried and screamed and tried to fight, but she couldn't she was trapped. She was disgusted by the witch and with herself for being so weak. But most of all she was disgusted with a part of her, it was a small part, a part of her she would deny existed and would ignore for the rest of her life if she could help it. But Roxy was disgusted that a part of her in the back of her psyche, was loving this.

The Condesce began to pant heavily at her work, sweating breaking out in droplets across her perfect form as she thrust harder trying to fulfill her desire for pleasure. She leant forward and wrapped her lips around Roxy's breast sucking on them gently.

Roxy continued to cry out, but the pain was slowly being replaced with pleasure, she refused to acknowledge it in her mind, but her body could not ignore the stimuli. Her pants for air began to fall in line with the Condesce's as the blissful tingles coming from her pussy and her nipple began to override her thoughts letting her world bleed into a sea of pure ecstasy.

"Fuck… FUCK!" yelled the Condesce as she began to thrust harder into the girl's body. She bit down on the girl's nipple, drawing blood. Roxy cried out in pain and pleasure, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her body beginning to fall into a series of convulsions as she drew closer to her finish. The Condesce tasted the red blood in her mouth, just as she felt the pressure building in her bulge. "I forgot how fucking disgusting your blood is. I am actually tasting it right now. Have you ever tasted you own blood?" she gasped as a wave of pleasure rushed through her "Have you? Answer me!" she yelled slapping Roxy's face, before leaning in and kissing the girl deeply. The copper taste of the blood flowing between their two lips.

Roxy couldn't fight anymore her tongue acted on its own as it intertwined with Condesce the red blood dripping between the two in a sick pleasure filled dance. The condense thrusts increased in speed, as she came close. She didn't say anything she simple kissed Roxy harder, her teeth biting into the girls lips as she thrust in one last time.

Roxy cried out in pleasure as her hole pulsed contracting around the tentacle as it tried to keep it inside. The tentacle pulsed as well before letting out a stream of magenta colored liquid into Roxy's depths. The Condesce broke the kiss and arched her back as she called out in bliss, emptying her load into the girl. Roxy did the same her toes curling from the battery of sensations. Her mind consumed by the alien pleasure.

Finally the two slumped to the floor breathing heavy, their bodies gasping for air now instead of raw fulfillment.

"Fuck" was all the witch said before picking herself up from the sweaty heap. "Shit, in my world we typically do that in a bucket." She turned around at the coiled pile on the floor that was Roxy "hu, guess you're my new bucket then." Her lips parted into a vomit inducing smile. She picked up her dress and walked to the exit of the room with a pleased swagger. "Guess I will see you next time bitch, thanks for the pick me up. Maybe I'll let your friends join you when I get them, wouldn't you like that?"

Roxy was too exhausted to reply, too exhausted to think. She just lay there on the ground.

"Ha, I bet you would. Well until then just remember…" the Condesce opened the door "I HAAATE You! " 3


End file.
